It's Not Wise
by serpentilewitch
Summary: He stared down through amber eyes at her. 'It's not wise to invite any man into your house when you are home alone.'"-- Sesshoumaru. SessRin!


Rin threw her backpack onto her bed and sighed with relief. College was going to kill her one of these days. She loved art and she loved painting, really she did...but what was with the workload involved? She'd always dreamed that in a college art class, all she'd have to do was bring life to the blank canvas. Unfortunately, her professors didn't feel that way. 

Plopping herself down onto her bed, Rin stared at the ceiling. Some of the paint was chipping...the carpet was getting worn...the colors of the rooms were starting to clash...and everything was starting to be dull and boring. 

Her parents had left Rin with enough money for college and a few years after, but that was all. She didn't want to waste too much money on an interior designer. That would be stupid. Maybe she cold put out an ad:

"College student seeks cheap, unprofessional student interior designer to design entire house. Price negotiated upon deal."

Yea, that would be best, and easiest on her wallet. Her mind made up, Rin set off for the post office, leaving her homework for later. At the post office, she tacked her ad up on the bulletin, and then submitted it into the newspaper as well. 

-:- ----- -:- ----- -:- ----- -:-

Friday passed fairly uneventfully. Saturday was filled with homework, and Sunday- a surprise. Rin hadn't been expecting a response to her ad so quickly:

"Prospective student. Price negotiations during interview @ 6:00 A.M. this Monday."

The happy balloon inside Rin was quickly deflating. 6:00 in the morning?! Tomorrow?! Quickly finishing the remaining pile of homework, Rin leapt to her feet and began cleaning the house at 6:00. By 9:00 P.M., she was little more than half way done. Panicking now, at the lack of sleep she would inevitably experience, Rin cleaned the stove. the countertop, and floors as well as a few other odds and ends. 11:30 rolled around the corner seeing Rin starting on the microwave- the last godforsaken appliance. 12:15 saw her exhausted and falling asleep on her feet. 

A bath, welcome though it may be, was just too much for the poor girl and she dropped onto her bed, asleep in a matter of seconds. 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Rin jerked up and scrambled out of bed at 5:00 A.M. to shut off the cursed alarm clock. She'd only have time for a nice, hot shower and a change of clothes. The house was clean. Everything would be perfect. Nothing would go wrong, because she said so. 

6:00- Rin sat in the living room, a white dress top and black, ankle length skirt adorning her figure. Any second now. 5 minutes passed and there was no sign of the "prospective student." Rin would be very mad if this designer was late after everything she'd been through. 

7:00- both glasses of apple juice are growing warm on the table.

7:01- both glasses are empty.

8:00- cookies on the table are slowly decreasing in number.

8:05- cookies are gone.

9:00- smart casual clothes are exchanged for silvery white tank top with spaghetti straps and loose pants: PJ's. (They're those soft, nearly velvet kinds).

10:00- Twin holes have been burned into the clock and attention is turned to television.

10:01- T.V is turned on.

12:00- Sleep has overpowered anger.

5:59- Annoying, toad-like neighbor's ugly voice disturbs sleep like Devil's alarm clock. 

6:00- Knock is heard on door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I've been wanting to start this story for a loooong time. As well as a million and one others. Please bear with me. I know I'm slow in updating, but my life is really slowing me down. I'll try to update as soon as possible. In the meantime, you can read my other fics or choose from the thousands of great fics out there. 

And don't forget to review any fic you read- it can really bring a smile to a brighten the author's day. Arigatou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^


End file.
